Welcome Guests
by jojoDO
Summary: At the Valentine Mansion, ladies come and then they never want to leave. Sophitia and Cassandra are the next lucky two to discover just what makes Ivy Valentine such a great host. GIFT FIC


**This is a birthday present for Major Mike Powell III. I don't normally do futa; in fact, I've only done it once. But I'm sparing no expense for my dear buddy Mike, as he's been a major inspiration for my yuri exploits. He's helped me delve into more genres, sweeten my descriptions, and discover more games and anime to write about. Consider this a little "thank you".**

 **So happy birthday, Mike! Enjoy your gift! And everyone else enjoy it too :)**

For the upper class British vixen Ivy Valentine, there was no wanting of guests seeking to visit her at her luxurious mansion. Of course, that was only half the appeal; Ivy was regarded by many as the most beautiful and voluptuous woman in the world. But aside from the typical exterior attractions, there was a particular reason why Ivy was prone to having guests over... in particular, female ones.

Ivy's guests for the evening, the Alexandra sisters, were the latest "pleasurable company" to be enlightened to what makes ladies want to come around Ivy's place and stay a while. They soon found out just what a generous host Ivy Valentine could be... in all the best ways.

The three ladies were currently occupying the spacious built-in bathtub that was the crown jewel of Ivy's bathroom. Aside from the extravagant design, it was big enough for two, three, or even four. For Ivy and her two lovely guests, there was plenty of bathtub to go around.

"I'm so glad you ladies decided to join me this evening." Ivy cooed, her back pressed against the edge of the tub. Her mind blowingly large breasts floated in the water like buoys, her massive abundance of cleavage impossible to hide. And on each breast lay the head of one of the lovely blonde sisters, who were using them as pillows. Ivy had her hands around their necks, gently stroking their backs.

"Mmm...we wouldn't miss this for the world, Mistress Ivy." Sophitia purred softly, nuzzling her face against the warm, soft titty flesh. She and her sister Cassandra had their arms around Ivy as they snuggled on each side of her, her abundant bosom a welcoming place to lay their heads.

"I wanna come back a second time!" Cassandra exclaimed, giggling as she planted a kiss on Ivy's chest.

Ivy chucked softly. "Easy, my darling. Let's focus on tonight, shall we~?"

Those words were like a cue card, as Sophitia and Cassandra raised their heads and stared into Ivy's eyes, their faces full of lust and passion.

Ivy's lips were like a magnet, pulling the sisters in as their mouths became one. They took things slow, smiling and giggling warmly as they gave slow, tender pecks on Ivy's velvety soft purple lips. Their hands left their embrace and slid down to Ivy's chest; it took both hands to handle even one, so Sophitia massaged Ivy's left breast and Cassandra got the right. They continued at a leisurely pace for a while, lips engaged in a sensual dance and even a tongue sliding in here and there. All six hands were busy, rubbing and caressing bare breasts gently and tenderly. Their soft moans echoed in the bathroom, further stirring up the arousal in all of them.

"Mmmph...mmm...hee hee, you girls are distracting me from my bath..." Ivy giggled between kisses. "I haven't finished washing yet."

"We can help you with that~" Sophitia purred.

Sophitia buried her face in Ivy's neck and kissed it up and down, making Ivy's head draw back and moans erupt. Cassandra grinned as she grabbed the bottle of soap and, popping the cap off, aimed it high above Ivy's chest. The smooth, viscous contents of the bottle slowly leaked out and drizzled down Ivy's boobs until they were completely covered in a clear layer of the fresh smelling substance.

Ivy propped herself up a bit more until her boobs completely emerged from the water, her melon-like size and moderate red nipples fully displayed. For any set of eyes, it was an enticing, tantalizing sight.

Sophitia continued to kiss her neck as Cassandra put her lips against Ivy's and resumed their makeout session, happy that she had the full lips to herself and not sharing with her sister. Ivy's eyes closed and moans leaked out as their hands went back to her breasts and began rubbing them in every which direction, the goopy soap turning into frothy white suds. There was a LOT of breast to explore, and their hands went over every inch of them. By the end, her globes had turned almost completely white from the soap until even her nipples were barely visible.

The sisters dipped their hands in the water and then slapped them against Ivy's boobs, the impact making them jiggle prominently. They started rubbing them hard in a circular motion as the soap dripped off them little by little until they were finally fully visible again.

"Ahhh... you girls take such good care of me~" Ivy moaned, her words breathlike against Cassandra's lips.

Sophitia pressed her lips against Ivy's nipple and started sucking on it as Cassandra's mouth went downwards and started licking her neck, all the way down between her cleavage.

Ivy was getting turned on hard by all of this action; her body reverberated with warmth, her blood stirred like raging rapids... and suddenly, something began to appear in the water.

While they sucked and licked, Sophitia and Cassandra's eyes darted downwards to the water as they noticed a very distinct bulbous red tip emerge to the surface. Like a tree, it began to grow taller and taller... until finally, Ivy's massive 16 inch organ stood like a tower to be admired by all.

"Hee hee... look who's awake~" Cassandra giggled.

"Mmm...ohhh...look what you girls have done to me..." Ivy said with a deep seductive voice. She reached over and touched herself, her own hand struggling to completely grip the wide girth. This deadly weapon between her legs was the reason why so many lucky ladies came to stay the night... and leave next morning with huge smiles on their faces.

"Mmm... Mistress Ivy, that cock looks A-MA-ZING~" Sophitia exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Mind if we take it for a spin~? Cassandra cooed in her ear, her voice turning Ivy on even more.

"Oh be my guest, ladies. Treat it well~" Ivy said with a grin.

It took a bit of effort for the sisters just to break out of the trance Ivy's towering cock was putting them in. It was a mesmerizing sight, from the veiny shaft all the way to the rosy red tip. It was easily the biggest and grandest cock they had ever seen; even Rock's or Astaroth's probably paled in comparison!

The sisters leaned over and gave her shaft a lick, right underneath the tip. They moved their tongues upwards, painfully slow towards her penis head until they went all the way to its peak. Ivy began panting hard, her cock twitching ever so slightly from the wet stimulation.

They worked their oral magic for a few minutes, licking near the top of it and then going down the shaft with kisses. They kissed all the way to her base and then slid their lips back up it like climbing a ladder. When their lips reached her tip, they wriggled their tongues on her urethra.

"Ahhhh yesss...ahhh that's so good~" Ivy moaned.

"Mmm..mmm this cock is so tasty, Mistress Ivy~" Cassandra purred.

"Hee hee... you want to feel something SPECIAL, Mistress Ivy~?" Sophitia said with a sultry giggle.

"Heh heh... surprise me, my darlings~" Ivy chuckled softly.

The two sisters got on their knees, posturing up enough that they could reach it. Sophitia grabbed her own moderately large MILF breasts and squeezed them together tight, then motioned to Cassandra to do the same. Cassandra nodded and squeezed together her own breasts, which were significantly smaller but much perkier.

"Ready, sis~?"

"Ready, big sis~!"

The sisters pressed their chests tight together and their boobs became one, completely smothering Ivy's cock head between four heavenly flesh pillows.

"OHHHH GOOOOD~" Ivy cried out.

Keeping their boobs smooshed tight, the sisters moved up and down in perfect unison. Their bodies swayed in rhythm like a dance, smothering Ivy's cock with warmth and softness as they slid their chests from shaft to tip slowly and forcefully. To turn Ivy on further, they leaned over and started making out right in front of her. Ivy was treated to a special show of two beautiful blonde sisters swapping tongue while they pleasured her cock with both pairs of breasts at once.

"Ohhhhh my god... ohhhh this is so hot..." Ivy moaned.

"Mmm..mmmph..I think she likes this, sis~" Sophitia whispered between kisses.

"Hmmm, ya think? Hee hee~" Cassandra giggled before her lips went back against her sister's.

Sophitia and Cassandra went down Ivy's cock one time and noticed when her tip poked out that it was oozing clear liquid down her cock head. She was so stimulated she was leaking precum almost like a faucet.

"Mmm... Mistress Ivy loooves this, doesn't she~" Sophitia called out with a chuckle.

"I wanna taste that yummy cock." Cassandra declared. "Sis, do you mind if I go first?"

"Hee hee... be my guest. If you can get your mouth around it!"

"Oh, challenge accepted. I'll show you what my mouth can do~"

Sophitia backed up and let Cassandra take over the show as the younger sister put a hand on Ivy's cock and kept it steady. With a deep breath, Cassandra closed her eyes and opened her mouth, then went down on Ivy's cock, stuffing the head in her mouth.

"Ghhhghghl..." she gagged as she slowly engorged the cock in her mouth, going down very slowly until she had effectively gotten half of it down her throat. Ivy's low, deep moan indicated that she liked that VERY much.

Cassandra went at an extremely slow pace, her facial expression indicating she was having a very hard time working Ivy's cock in her mouth. The mighty beast was just too big for her. Regardless, she didn't give up; she persistently went up and down all the while making choked gagging noises.

"Ghhghh...ghh...ghh...ghhgh...ghgl..."

"Ahh..ahhh...ahh..." Ivy moaned softly, turned on regardless of how difficult a time the younger sister was having. It felt SO good to get oral from such a cute young babe like Cassandra and her smaller mouth. But now, she was curious to see what Sophitia could do. Sure she was older, but with age comes experience after all.

"Ghgh! Ghhhg! GAAAAH!"

Cassandra exhaled loudly as she finally removed the cock from her mouth, several thick strings of saliva hanging from her mouth and also connecting to the cock like a bridge. She leaned over and licked all the stickiness off Ivy's head and then rubbed her lips on it a few times to get any leftovers.

'Step aside, sis. Let your big sis show you how it's done." Sophitia commanded, a grin on her face.

Sophitia grabbed Ivy's mighty organ now and opened wide. She angled it slightly as her mouth went over it, completely stuffing her hole just like Cassandra's. Sophitia went downwards, a slightly quicker pace than her predecessor. She managed to get it all the way to the back of her throat in half the time.

Sophitia winked at her sister as she started going up and down, her pace a little rougher and more rapid. It seems that age and experience prevailed, as Sophitia worked Ivy's cock in her throat like a pro.

"Ahhhh...ohhh my god yesss...!" Ivy moaned out. She was desperate to thrust her hips forward and put it all inside Sophitia, but she knew that doing that would probably hurt the poor woman. So she just leaned back, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the warmth and moistness of Sophitia's mouth slobbering and gagging on her thick pole.

"Ggh...gghhh..ghhh...ghhh...ghhh..." Sophitia gagged with each pump. She was moving her head up and down at a nice steady pace, only occasionally slowing down to get the cock as far down her throat as possible. Ivy's low, deep moans carried throughout the bathroom like she was singing baritone.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...ahhhhhhhhhhhh~"

Sophitia continued the oral pleasure for a few minutes, her stamina clearly better than her younger sisters. She did feel kind of guilty though; she wasn't TRYING to one-up Cassandra, but right now it felt like she was. She didn't want her to feel bad, so she decided to do something that was a team effort... something that wouldn't feel HALF as good with only one.

Sophitia finally removed her mouth, taking a few deep breaths and wiping her mouth as she leaned back and rested for a second. After a breath or two, she looked at Ivy with seductive eyes.

"Why don't you sit on the edge of the tub? Me and Cassandra have a treat for you~"

That made Ivy smile; she didn't know what it was, but damned if she didn't want to find out. With a nod, she emerged from the water and sat on the floor, her legs the only thing still submerged. Since the tub was built into the floor, she had the whole floor to sit her giant ass on. Every last throbbing inch of her lady cock could now be seen, standing tall between her legs.

After a few whispers and nods of approval, the sister turned to Ivy with a lustful grin.

"Hee hee... that giant sausage needs TWO buns~" Cassandra said with a giggle.

The sisters got out of the water and stood up. They then turned around, displaying their small, milky white asses to their beloved Mistress. Ivy was turned on immediately by them; their ass cheeks curved with an almost FLAWLESS roundness and were tightly woven together, not the least bit stretched or marred. Their tiny, round butts looked so pure..so innocent... so incredibly sexy.

They got on each side, Sophitia on left and Cassandra on right, and got down on their hands and knees. They crawled backwards like a truck in reverse, slowly approaching Ivy's throbbing pole. When they finally reached their destination, they smooshed their asses together, enclosing Ivy's cock head between their soft, supple butt cheeks.

Ivy's moans immediately followed as the two girls gyrated together, sliding their conjoined asses up and down Ivy's precum leaking tower of dong. Their ass crevasses pressed together formed a perfect diamond shape at the top, which Ivy's tip emerged from every time they slid downwards. They continued their perpetual motion, increasing in speed with each passing minute until Ivy was moaning vocally and powerfully.

"Does Mistress Ivy like this, hmmmm~?" Sophitia cooed.

"Mmmm hee hee hee, it feels good having a cock between my buns~" Cassandra giggled.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh... you... you two are... such teases...!" Ivy groaned. The sisters had switched and were now shaking their asses back and forth, ping ponging Ivy's dick between their cheeks and making precum fly in all directions.

"Ohhh god...ohhh yess... I need to get inside you nowwwwww..." Ivy moaned out.

"Oooh, now we're talking~" Cassandra exclaimed with a wink.

"Me first!" Sophitia squealed.

"Heeey!"

"Hee hee... big sis goes first, you know that."

"Hmmm...fine. Age before beauty~"

Sophitia ignored that last snappy remark because the cavern between her legs was moistening at the thought of having that monster inside her.

Still sitting on the edge of the tub, Ivy spread her knees and beckoned Sophitia to come sit in her lap. Her lady dong was incredibly tall, reaching halfway up her abdomen. Sophitia approached, the thought of that thing inside her making her want to explode right then and there. Taking Ivy's hand for leverage, Sophitia positioned her pussy above the tip and slowly lowered herself onto it. She felt her pussy expand from the massive girth; as she went down, she could feel the thick meat penetrating her insides.

"AaaaaHHHHHHH~!" she cried out, still going down slowly. Finally she had to stop about halfway before going back up. A loud squishy POP! rang out as the massive organ left her pussy and Sophitia stood back up, her walls immediately contracting from the adjustment.

"It's okay, love. Take your time..." Ivy whispered.

Sophitia took a deep breath, amazed by just how thick and big it felt. She swallowed and closed her eyes as she lowered herself a second time, feeling the tip enter her pussy for the second time. She went down further and further, the veiny dong pushing deeper inside her with every inch. Her pants were wild, her breaths loud; she felt like she was having a heart attack!

"Are you okay?" Ivy asked.

"Hahhh...hahh...hahh...y-yesss...g-gods it's so big...!" Sophitia whined.

Sophitia didn't go back up, but stayed perfectly still for a second as her pussy adjusted to the largest dong ever crafted. She took deep, slow breaths as her muscles relaxed and the sensation began to feel good.

"Haah..hah..okay...I'm ready..." Sophitia whispered.

"Good. Put your arms around me, love..." Ivy commanded.

Sophitia embraced Ivy and Ivy grabbed Sophitia's hips on each side.

"Okay... here it comes..."

Ivy thrust her hips upwards and the rest of her monster shaft was buried to the last centimeter inside Sophitia's warm hilt.

"AHHHHH!" Sophitia cried out, her squeal almost loud enough to break a window.

"Ohhhh...ohhhhh~" Ivy moaned softly, using her hands to move Sophitia gently up and down her cock. The warmth and tightness of her top notch pussy was complimented by the slick feeling of her juices oozing and acting as a pleasurable lubricant. She was sliding back and forth with relative ease now that Sophitia was good and wet.

The wild ride commenced as Sophitia bounced up and down on Ivy's lap, the thick organ pumping inside her hard and making her squeal with every thrust. Ivy's own moans were vocal as her hips went upwards and pushed her lady dick as far in as possible. Their tits bounced in unison, their close proximity causing them to bump and grind and smoosh together. Their faces were so close they could each feel their warm breaths blasting each other.

"Ohh! Ohh! OHHHH!" Sophitia squealed, her body feeling like it was being handled like a basketball. Her pussy was getting DESTROYED right now by the mighty earth shattering cock of Lady Valentine.

"Ohhhh yesssss! Yesss! AHHH!" Ivy squealed. "Ohhh my god that's good~!"

Sophitia was losing rational thought, like her brains were being scrambled. Right now she was like a motionless puppet, losing all ability to do anything except hold on for dear life. But aside from the effects of Ivy's dick inside her, one thing was for sure... it was the GREATEST pleasure she had ever felt in her life. From the moment Ivy's tip entered her to now, her pussy was oozing wetness and pushing for a massive release.

"OHHHH! OHHH gods protect me!" Sophitia squealed. "UHH! AHHH! C-CASSANDRA! H-HOLD ME!"

Sensing that her sister was about to explode maybe violently, Cassandra scrambled over to calm her down. She got behind her sister and hugged her, kissing her neck gently as the orgasm fast approached.

"Shhhhh... it's okay, big sis. Just let it come out..." she whispered gently.

"UHHH! UHHHHN! OHHHHH GODSSSSSSSSS~!"

Sophitia let out a yell that didn't subside as her pussy convulsed and began a rapid heartbeat of contractions. Tiny omnidirectional squirts were spilling out of the edges of her pussy, her scream coinciding with every last one of them.

Ivy laid Sophitia down on the floor and gave a few more pumps before pulling out. As soon as her dick left Sophitia's cave, like a lid being removed from a shaken up bottle, Sophitia's throbbing pussy let out a flood of love juices that leaked all over the floor. The velocity was so powerful that some of it even pelted Ivy.

"Theeere we gooo..." Cassandra whispered, kissing her sister's cheek. "That was a good orgasm, wasn't it, big sis~?"

"Huff...huff...huff...y-yeeahh..." Sophitia gasped out, a smile on her face. "Ahh...that felt SO good~"

"Would you like a turn now, dearie?" Ivy beckoned.

"You bet I would~!" Cassandra eagerly exclaimed.

"Then get over here."

Cassandra laid down on her back and spread her legs as Ivy approached. She took a thigh in each arm, tucking the legs under her armpits. Ivy had to admit, THIS was the pussy she was more excited about. It looked so young and pure, like her tight virgin folds had never been penetrated.

"Ready?"

"Heck yes~!"

Ivy poked her tip around Cassandra's tightly shut pink folds, rubbing it a few times before pressing her tip hard against her slit. Ivy very slightly pushed her hips forward as the dick struggled to go in. Finally, after a half-strength thrust, the tip finally slid inside. Cassandra's folds opened up wide almost immediately, like opening a door.

"Ohhhh my freakinnnnnnnng... gooooood..." Cassandra moaned sharply as she felt the entire shaft entering her. It felt like an eternity that the shaft went deeper and deeper inside her, like a long train that was going by and holding up traffic on a busy morning.

Finally, she felt Ivy's pelvis bump against her and she knew it was all the way in.

Ivy started pumping back and forth, the long shaft seemingly endless as it slid inside Cassandra's cave. In this instance, youth had the advantage; Cassandra's young pussy felt twice as good as her big sister's. Though it was more constricting to her movement, the sheer tightness and warmth made Ivy want to spew inside her right then and there. But Ivy was a considerate and gracious host; she always let her guests have the pleasure first.

"Ohhhh shit! Ohhh fucking god YES~!" Cassandra cried out, her vulgar mouth once again proving what a contrast she was to her polite, chivalrous sister.

"Ahhh! Ahh! AHHH!" Ivy cried out, her head unable to even stay straight as the pure pleasure made it draw back. Cassandra's pussy was so good it was almost TRAUMATIZING.

"MMM! Ahhh yesss! Yeeees fuck me with that monster! UHHHN! Destroy me with that beast!" Cassandra cried out.

Ivy was straight up slamming inside her at this point. The pleasure was so great that it was physically impossible to show restraint. She drew back so hard that her dick was actually leaving Cassandra's pussy before it came crashing back in.

"OHHHH! OHHHH SHIT! I'M CUMMING! AHHHHH!"

Cassandra's orgasm came with equal power as Ivy kept going inside her. Every time Ivy's cock went in, a huge squirt spewed all over the floor. It carried on for at least 20 more pumps before her pussy finally slowed down to a stop.

"Ahhh...haah...hah...uhh...whew...that...was... AWESOME~!" Cassandra panted, holding her hands up in triumph like she had just finished climbing a mountain or conquering Nightmare himself.

"If you two want to take a break..." Ivy suggested.

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

"I need to feel more of you..." Sophitia begged. "I need to feel that cock again... I need it..."

"Hmmm... you girls are resilient. Very well then. Just make it good for me too, okay~?"

Sophitia got on all fours and offered her pussy like a dog owner offering his pet a treat.

"So you want it rough, eh? I can oblige~" Ivy said with a chuckle.

"Don't hold back!" Sophitia pleaded.

Ivy grabbed an ass cheek in each hand and slowly pushed herself back inside Sophitia's pussy, the entry a lot easier this time. Once she was all the way in, Ivy pressed herself against Sophitia'a back and started pumping inside her.

"Uhhh! Uhhh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Their moans came out in unison as Cassandra approached Ivy from behind and helped make her mistress happy. While Ivy was fucking Sophitia from behind, Cassandra took a moment to put her hands on Ivy's ass and really explore every inch of her ass meat. Almost as big as her tatas, Ivy's giant slab of butt fat was widely regarded as the biggest and roundest in the world.

Cassandra squeezed and played with Ivy's ass cheeks while the platinum haired vixen ravaged Sophitia's cave for the second time. She squished them together, bounced them, jiggled them, spanked them... then she took it up a notch and started licking them.

"Hnnnh..ahhh... what are you doing back there~?" Ivy moaned out.

"Hee hee... noooothing~" Cassandra giggled.

Cassandra spread Ivy's cheeks apart and got a good look at her tight, puckered, nickel sized anus. The opportunity too good to pass up, Cassandra leaned down and put her tongue deep in Ivy's ass, while using her hands to squeeze and massage the ass cheeks that had once hid it.

The three way continued for a while, Ivy getting the best of the pleasure from feeling Sophitia's amazing pussy on her and the tongue licking and prodding her asshole. At this rate, she wasn't sure she could hold on for very long.

Thankfully she wouldn't have to, as Sophitia's pussy started flooding with love juices a second time.

"AHHHH! Mistress Ivy! I'm CUMMING~"

"Ahhh... Cassandra, hurry up and get over here, please!" Ivy begged.

Sophitia switched out with her sister like passing a baton while she laid on the floor and recovered from her massive orgasm. Ivy was getting tired, so she laid flat on her back and decided to just let Cassandra do the work on this one.

Cassandra approached and lowered herself onto the still rigid oak tree of a cock. She went all the way down on Ivy and started bouncing hard. Ivy knew that it was fast approaching, and feeling Cassandra's pussy was definitely going to set it off. She silently prayed Cassandra would be satisfied soon.

Sophitia crawled over to Ivy and sat down on her face, putting her delicious smelling pussy in range of Ivy's mouth.

"Damn... you want another one?!" Ivy asked.

"Please... I need to finish~!" Sophitia begged.

Apparently, she wasn't quite as done as she thought she was. Ivy decided to help her along by sticking a tongue in her and letting Sophitia ride on it. It mattered little to Ivy; feeling Cassandra's pussy on her and tasting Sophitia's ripeness at the same time was also helping speed along her own release.

The bathroom was an orchestra of moans as all three girls were overcome with pleasure. Right now it was a contest to see who would go off first.

"OHHH FUCK YES, HERE IT COMES~"

Cassandra became the first one as her pussy let loose another powerful orgasm and flooded Ivy's body with her sweet nectar. Since Sophitia was facing her, she got a good look at it and that in turn caused HER to cum.

"OhhhhHHHHHHH...!"

Sophitia's juices spilled out, covering Ivy's face and drizzling into her mouth. Ivy moaned at the sweet taste of her womanly essence.

Both sisters were finally satisfied... and now it was Ivy's turn.

"Uhhh! UHHH! Ohhh god it's so close! Uhhh! I can feel it!" Ivy moaned out, still pumping inside the already drained Cassandra.

Ivy sat up, grabbed Cassandra, and sat her down in her lap. With all of her remaining strength, Ivy started bouncing the younger sister on her cock with incredible speed and force. Her orgasm was building, like magma preparing to erupt. It was SO CLOSE.

"Ugggh! AHHH! IT'S COMING!"

Cassandra got off of Ivy and the two sisters sat down on each side of her, witnessing her cock throbbing and twitching.

"Ahhh...girls...please help me..."

Cassandra and Sophitia nodded as they put all four of their hands on Ivy's cock and started stroking it so hard the friction was burning. They leaned over and tongue kissed in front of Ivy to give her even further persuasion.

"Ohhhhhh...ohhhhhh... ohhhhh it's there...ahhhhh... it's coming!"

The sisters stopped kissing and leaned down, opening their mouths wide and sticking their tongue out in preparation. Their hands were still jerking Ivy off at breakneck speed.

"Ohh! OHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

A single droplet of white drizzled out of Ivy's urethra and then... it happened. Her cock twitched and rumbled like an impending earthquake, then began spewing a gargantuan eruption of cum straight up like a geyser. The sticky white gravy blasted the sisters in the face and body, covering them in a shower of hot spunk.

"Ahhhh! Ohhh my goood~" Sophitia giggled.

"Ohhh fuck yes, that's hot~" Cassandra moaned.

"Ohhhhh! Ohhhhhh! AHHHH!" Ivy squealed.

The blasts kept coming: two, three, four... everytime they thought it was over, another blast of white would emerge and hit them in the face. It took a few more hard contractions before Ivy's dick finally stopped it's cum production. A bit more seeped out the tip, but it slowly died down...slowly...slowly...until it finally went limp in her lap.

The Alexandra sisters were but two more of the illustrious guests that had come around Ivy's mansion in pursuit of a pleasant evening. And just like the rest before them, Ivy had not disappointed. Like all the others, they went to bed that night as satisfied ladies, snuggled against Ivy's large bosom as she cradled the sisters in her arms. The next morning was nothing but smiles and pleasantries, as goodbyes were finally made.

And...like all the others... there was one question that always came up:

"Can we do this again sometime?"

 **THE END**


End file.
